Emrys, Le Fay and Vivienne - Family Bonds 1
by udkudk
Summary: Morgause never borned. Merlin raised by Vivienne and he became a High Priest. Also he inherited his Magic by Vivienne. Merlin becames a knight of Cornwall in 20. When he reaches 21, he decides to go Camelot and start to destiny. He also founds his soulmate in here. (Hints of Arthur/Gwen), (Merlin/Morgana) and lots of cunning!Uther, Mergana, Smart!Trained!Knight!Noble!High-Priest...
**Second Year of Great Purge**

Hunith held her three-year old son Merlin to her arms. His eyes were glowing gold the day he was born. And still keep glowing. As a result, Hunith don't let anybody saw his eyes. When she told Gaius he said he will look into it. But she couldn't find a solution. At the end Gaius decided to make an illusion to change his eye colour. He sent a letter to her 4 days ago. He supposed to came here today. She looked out the window. She saw Gaius entered the village with a woman. She has pale skin, blue eyes and raven long hair. She wore a long pink dress. He supposed to came here alone. She went outside.

"Hello brother" she called. "Let's get inside."

"Come on, let's go inside Vivienne."

Once they entered inside Hunith asked.

"Why are you not alone Gaius, what if she will tell anyone about Merlin?"

"I know I was supposed to came here alone Hunith. But I searched entire library in Camelot. Even restricted area. And I found not a single thing. I have to find a High Priestess. Her name is Keira. She will not betray us. I know her for 10 years Hunith. Trust me on this."

I was kneeled beside Merlin. I touched and concentrated to sense his magic. Suddenly I feel a connection more powerful than anything I experienced. I surprised the power this child has. This child could defeat kingdoms easily. 'But why did his eyes still burn gold?' I wondered. I whispered a spell which will block his magic temporary from his eyes and allow me to see his original colour. But nothing changed. Suddenly I understand. This child in front of me is Emrys. This child doesn't have magic. He is magic. I founded Emrys. Suddenly I was glad I came here. I held his hand. He started to giggle. Oh goddesses, look at his smile. Suddenly I frowned. Why was I feeling like this? I feel connected to him. His magic seems connected to me.

Hunith walked towards me and wanted to take Merlin from my arms. I didn't want to let him go. I want to raise him, I realised. 'Where is these Mother feelings came from?' I thought. I didn't want to live him in this village which is so close to Camelot. But İsle of Blessed is under siege. Where would I take him? Since I faked my death, my options are limited. I need a place both magic free, safe from witch finders and well suitable for raise a child. Suddenly a thought crossed from my mind.

"He mustn't stay here Gaius. He is not safe here. He is the most powerful warlock I ever seen. İf he stays here we can't hide his powers for so long. He is so powerful and he is just a child. He will not know consequences of his actions. And he will caught.

"What if we bind his magic until he grows old enough?" Asked Gaius.

"No. He is not just a normal Warlock. He is bond to Magic too much. İf we bind his Magic, he will die. Or he has to release his power to live. But after a few years later his releases will strong enough to draw attention. His power passes even mine. And I'm most powerful Witch so far. Who was his father?" I asked to Hunith.

"Balinor Ambrosias." She told me.

"So Merlin is the child who inherited my magic. That's why his magic called mine. I'm mother of his magic."

"What did you mean by this?" Hunith asked. I explained:

"4 year ago a seer predicted a prophecy that all dragonlord will end soon. High Priestess council decided to use an ancient forbidden spell which allow sorcerer of sorceress to pass their power to selected child. Normally this knowledge is dangerous so only Dragons has it. We requested the spell from them. And they give us the spell exchange of only use it once. Dragonlord Balinor was most powerful Dragonlord so he and I selected. They used the spell then the spell destroyed by me. When Merlin was born?" I asked.

"3 years ago" She answered. Wait 3 years ago?

"İs he born exactly 3 months after Samhain in midday?" I asked.

"Yes, why did you ask?" asked Hunith. I explained.

"My daughter Morgana born the same day in midday. And her eyes also glowing too. Actually that's why I came here. Sometimes two people with so near powers borns, they could have connected. İf my theory is correct; I may have founded Morgana a husband."

"Wait are you Lady Vivienne husband of Lord Gorlois?"

"Yes, I am." I started to my speech I was planned. "I will take Merlin to Tintagel. Uther thinks I'm dead, so he will not start to look at me. Kingdom of Cornwall is always supported Magic. Cornwall is not strong to attack 5 kingdoms. But definitely it's strong enough to defend it. So Uther probably call Gorlois to Camelot. But I will make sure of that, Morgana stayed in Tintagel with me. I will train Merlin to be a High Priest of Old Religion. He also will be safe."

"But, is there any other way?" Hunith asked.

"No, Like I said, Merlin is extremely powerful. He will not survive in here. Not what will you do?"

"She is right Hunith, I know her for a decade and you can trust him. Also you can visit him anytime." Agreed Gaius. Of course he knows there is no other way too. I decided to change Merlin's eye colour to blue. I put my entire strength and shouted the spell. His eyes turned to blue.

"My Morgana's eyes also green. They will like each other." I commented. I looked to Hunith. She was still thinking. Tears started to drop from her eyes.

"Okay, I'm doing this for Merlin." She takes Merlin to her arms and kissed his forehead. "Go Merlin, fly and became free and enjoy your freedom. Learn, study everything, and became saviour of Magic so that no more child has to leave their home like you did. But don't let power corrupt you." She gives Merlin to my arms. "Take care of him." She whispered.

"I promise. I will raise him as my son." I promised. I took some of his belongings. After that I say goodbye to Hunith and teleported to Tintagel. When I entered to my chambers Gorlois was already packing. He looked at me.

"Where were you been? You know I have to Camelot today."

"Sorry honey, Gaius called me for this. I showed him Merlin. "His eyes were glowing gold like our daughter. And he born the same time as Morgana." I explained. His eyes gone wide.

"Wait? Did you find her magical soulmate?" He asked.

"Yes. Not just this, also he is Emrys too. I sensed his power. He is Magic." I exclaimed. "He is also inherited my magic. He is Balinor's son. Last Dragonlord. I have to raise him myself. We can't trust anybody. So he will stay with me." I said. "I want Morgana stay with me in Tintagel too."

"Okay. She will stay here until I died. Protect her but don't came close to her Vivienne. You know why. I will go to the war. İs Cador know you are here?"

"Yes. I told him. He will keep my name secret. Good Bye Gorlois." I said.

"Good Bye Vivienne" He said. We hugged. And he leaved.

And years passed. Merlin grown fast. Merlin is a smart boy. When he reached 4 years old, he was already learned to read and write. That's when I started to give him lessons of History, Politics, Math and Strategy. I taught him all necessary lessons he needs to know. Also I started to teach him Magic.

5 years later Gorlois died in battle. Morgana sent to Camelot. And became King's ward. The same year I took Merlin to the Appointers. They are a group who mastered Auras and meditation. I decided to wait here until Merlin mastered these areas. Fortunately, Merlin mastered these areas less than a month! I give him a book contains healing spells. Unfortunately, Merlin have to work hard for this spells. Then we went to Sisterhood. A group of teachers who raises Priestess and High Priestess. Unfortunately, Brotherhood already destroyed in Great Purge. Merlin have to learn in a girl school. Also I sent him to Amazons; A group of warriors who doesn't join Druid rules. Their magic is weak. But they are best fighters in entire Albion. Merlin will learn fighting in here. Also I'm teaching him magic too.

Today is 13 years after Great Purge. Merlin reached 14. I visited Gaius secretly. Looks like Morgana started to develop seer ability. Merlin also showed seer signs too. A little weak. But it still here. I gave Gaius a draught which will disable Morgana's magic. Because Morgana broke her magic bindings. Also Merlin won his first magic battle against a priestess. He became a priestess. I'm so proud of him. He started to use auras in normal fight. So he can react much more quickly.

Merlin reached 15. So much happened this year. Cador decided to make him a knight. He understands Emrys's importance. So he decided to make him perfect cover. So Merlin started his training. But he is moving too fast and powerful. Looks like he is mastered auras. Also he keeps training in Amazons. He finished all history lessons. And we went to our first mission. Well, Merlin's first mission. Merlin went to Amata and rescued all prisoners in dungeons. Also we found a few magical artefacts. Merlin learned to limit his power so nobody will sense his power like I did once. Also finally I told Merlin I'm not his mother. I told him everything. At first he was angry. But later he forgave me. After 12 years later Merlin and I went to Ealdor and saw Hunith. Hunith definitely missed us. Merlin told her his adventures. We stayed there 2 weeks. One day Hunith wake up early and secretly watched our 2-hour exercise. Then she came to me and thanked me for raised him. And at the last I sent Merlin too Catha.

Today Merlin reached 20. Today he won his duel against Amazons champion. Also his Catha training finished too. Also I decided to make him a High Priest. I sent word to Alator the Catha. We met in İsle of Blessed and make the ceremony. He became a High Priest. Last and only one. Also just three months ago he became Cornwall Knight's first commander. For 1 years he hunted every bandit in Cornwall. Knight Ambrosias's reputation reached everywhere, even heard in Camelot. But he never joined the tournaments.

Merlin reached 21. He decided to go and protect Arthur Pendragon, Once and Future King. I give him 2 letter. One of them to Morgana, other one is to Gaius. I will explain why I faked my death and run away.

 **This is story prologue. Also there will be Merlin/Morgana romance too. Rating will be T or M.  
Please don't forget. This story preparing. Next chapters not finished. I'm planning to publish next chapter 2 weeks later. And it will be long. ( Possible 10k per chapter)**


End file.
